<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Last by CaptainOfDaShip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900350">At Last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip'>CaptainOfDaShip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, Lust, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, PWP, PWP without Porn, Revelations, Smut, about damn time, finally they do it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>So I'm not the biggest gamer I STILL haven't actually finished this game. But I know what happens, from all of the yt vids. I ADORE these 2 crime dads and I wish there were more stories with them.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I'm not the biggest gamer I STILL haven't actually finished this game. But I know what happens, from all of the yt vids. I ADORE these 2 crime dads and I wish there were more stories with them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So where exactly does this leave me in this second act of your life?”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“As his husband and my two gay crime dads.” </p><p>Franklin appeared out of nowhere to confront both of his partners. Only marginally close to giving them both a heart attack. </p><p>“What the fuck Franklin!?”</p><p>“F how long have you been there?” </p><p>“The whole time. I was looking for both of you old fucks. Thought we could get a couple of drinks. But looks like y’all already got some. And now I’m just watching the gay love drama unfold.” </p><p>“What the fuck are you talking about?! We’re just friends.”  </p><p>“Aww Sugartits!” </p><p>“Friends? My ass! Y’all gayer than a bag of skittles. Taste that rainbow truth Mutha Fucka!” </p><p>“Fuck you Franklin!” </p><p>Trevor stormed off and slammed the sliding glass door behind him. Nearly breaking the damn thing.  </p><p>“What the fuck F?!” </p><p>“Hey I’m just bringing that shit up to the forefront. We both know you and him were gonna beat around the bush till yah dead.” </p><p>“It’s not your business kid.” </p><p>“It IS my business when my two partners are not admitting to shit and making future jobs go south.” </p><p>“You sound like Lester now.” </p><p>“Man don’t you ever compare me to that slimy fuck! But in this situation he ain’t wrong.” </p><p>“Fine whatever, I have to go find him. Before he ends up killing someone.” </p><p>“Good you do that. And when you find him, tell him that I said you both better get on with it or I’m gonna have to kick both your assess!” </p><p>“Sure kid. Hey wait you said Dads?” </p><p>“Both of your gray old fucks are old enough to be my parents.” </p><p>“True. Jesus we’re one fucked up family from what you’re painting.” </p><p>“It is. Now go talk to your wife!”</p><p>“Amanda?” </p><p>“No Trevor you dumbass!” </p><p>“Oh, right.” </p><p> </p><p>Outside Trevor is smoking by the pool debating on whether or not to piss in it. He wanted to leave but something caused his legs to turn into cement. So he stayed, frustrated and staring into the cool translucent blue.  </p><p>“Hey I thought you left.” </p><p>“Was about to.” </p><p>“So, you know he’s right?” </p><p>“Fuck, I know…”</p><p>“He told me he’s gonna kick our asses if we don’t get it sorted.” </p><p>“That kid thinks-”</p><p>“Not the point T. He’s right. We’ve been beating around the bush for too long.” </p><p>“Would’ve been shorter if I knew you were alive.” </p><p>“Right, I highly doubt that. We would’ve died without talking about it.” </p><p>“We? So it isn’t just me?” </p><p>“No…”</p><p>“You lying to me again Porkchop?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>He turns back towards the pool, and grits his teeth. Contemplating or brooding again.  </p><p>“You’re wrong Mikey. I wouldve done this sooner if I knew you were alive.” </p><p>“Do wha-?”</p><p>His question was cut off when Trevor swiftly turned around and planted a messy kiss on his lips. Which unfortunately for them was more teeth than anything. As quick as the kiss was, he stopped and looked back at the pool.</p><p>“Ow what the-?”</p><p>“Hey ever done it in the pool before?” </p><p>“No, but there’s a first for everything.” </p><p>“Really you never fucked your wife in there?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>Trevor’s grin turned predatory and he pushed Michael into the pool. And he dived in afterwards. </p><p>“Great now we’re half drunk and wet!” </p><p>“You love it shut up!” </p><p>He gave Michael a shit eating grin right before splashing him. </p><p>“Oh that’s how it’s gonna be?! You’re on!” </p><p>They kept splashing each other until Trevor decided to change the game again. He tackled Michael under water as the shorter man kicked himself free. But this only enraged Trevor further, and he decided to pin Michael to the side of the pool. </p><p>“Alright alright, you win. Happy?” </p><p>“Not yet!” </p><p>His hands move to the front of Michael’s pants and swiftly unzips him free. One hand wraps around his length as the other holds Michael’s hip in place. Before Michael could respond Trevor dips his head back under the water and replaces his hand with his mouth. </p><p>This whole situation was hot, and he couldn’t remember the last time he got a blow job. But god Trevor knew exactly what to do with his mouth. And oh god his tongue too. Michael’s hand gripped what was left of Trevor’s hair. After a minute Trevor started struggling in the water and Michael realized what was wrong, and quickly let go. </p><p>An angry Trevor surged out of the water and punched him in the face.  </p><p>“Ow what the fuck?! I’m sorry!” </p><p>“Trying to kill me on your dick?! I knew you were a narcissist but holy fuck!” </p><p>Michael was now enraged and ravenous. He craved for more. His leg wrapped around Trevor’s and he quickly swapped places with him. Pinning him to the wall. He licked up Trevor’s neck and bit his ear, then whispered. </p><p>“It’s my turn.” </p><p>His mouth sucked on his neck and shoulder leaving large hickeys behind. As his hands roamed his lithe body making way to his hips. Michael pulls down Trevor’s wet pants and peel it off of him.    </p><p>Michael’s hand grabbed Trevor’s cock and roughly pumped him as his teeth nipped at his collarbone. </p><p>“You tryin to eat me?!” </p><p>Michael growled and flipped the taller man. His fingers start worming their way into his hole.</p><p>Trevor screamed and grunted but his hips pushed back further onto those fingers. First one finger went in trying to open him up. But Trevor wasn’t having any of this slow tenderness crap. </p><p>Another one you old man! </p><p>Fine don’t complain to me tomorrow then! </p><p>Michael adds another finger and began roughly scissoring him loose. As Trevor reveled in the sweet delicious pain, Michael finds the spot. The crazed man howled in pleasure as Michael rubbed his prostrate. </p><p>The shorter man felt a hard on like he couldn’t believe. He hadn’t felt like this in years, but he knew he wasn’t going to last. Michael quickly removed his fingers and pumped his cock for good measure, before lining himself up. In one achingly slow push, Michael slid past the ring of muscles and his tip was in. Trevor grunted but his whole body felt like it was on fire, he stilled trying to get used to the new sensation. </p><p>Michael slowly but surely bottomed out and god it felt like heaven. The tight heat wrapped around his aching cock. And Trevor never felt this full and elated in his life. Michael knew him as a sex crazed man. But what he didn’t know was that this was Trevor’s first time. Somewhere in his lizard brain he wanted to save this for him. </p><p>He kissed down that long bony spine. Kissing each scar, coding it all to memory. His hands holding onto those bony but taught hips. His hips were on autopilot chasing that delicious sensation. </p><p>Trevor mewled and grunted like a wild animal, pushing back in time with Michael’s thrusts. He couldn’t get enough. Both of them had been craving this for far too long. All too soon Michael felt a jolt through his system and he came into Trevor’s ravenous hole. Trevor grabbed his long neglected cock and pumped once, twice. And soon enough he was also cumming all over himself and the side of the pool. </p><p>He reluctantly pulled out and both of them leaned on the side of the pool. Both trying as they might to breathe. Trevor looked over at his friend, with unease in his eyes. Without a word Michael pulled himself out of the pool and collapsed onto the pool side lounge chair.  </p><p>A very wet and lanky Trevor followed him, and pretty much fell on top of him. The weight was a heavy but pleasant one. His arms wrapped around the man on top of him and Michael started laughing.    </p><p>“What the hell is so funny?” </p><p>“F said that we’re a family and that you’re my wife.” </p><p>“More like you’re MY wife Sugartits.” </p><p>“Says the guy who likes wearing dresses.” </p><p>“They’re comfortable fuck off! Plus you’re just upset that I like to live freely and not conform to any gender constraints.”</p><p>“Alright alright.” </p><p>But the shit eating grin stayed. </p><p>“What now?” </p><p>“So, I guess I did fuck my wife in the pool then.” </p><p>Trevor sits up and his eyes bore into the ex-con below, and they kissed slowly into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hoped you liked it! Not sure if there will be another fic of them anytime soon. But we'll see! You can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/CAPTAINofdaSHIP">twitter</a> for updates and more shipping content.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>